


Feet [Drabble]

by withah



Series: Warded Heart Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Magic, Circle of Magi, Dragon Age Quest: The Battle of Denerim, Gen, Maleficarum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withah/pseuds/withah
Summary: Circle mage Celeste has regretted many things in her life, but never this.





	Feet [Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of 100-word standalone stories that take place in the Warded Heart continuity, generally before events covered in the main fic.
> 
> This one is inspired by the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Facebook group's drabble prompt "feet".

The room is too hot, but at least the screaming has stopped.

Celeste fills her lungs with the heavy air and pushes. Pain mingles with the smell and taste of smoke. Denerim is burning.

A door slams open. “It’s over! The darkspawn’ve fled,” her sister calls.

And then _it’s_ over too.  

He cries like a cat trapped in the tower basement.  A cat the templars forbade her from saving. But they could not stop her from saving _him_. The scars on her arm are a testament to that.

Her sister cuts the cord as his tiny feet kick the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to focus more on the cute baby feet, but ran out of words. I hope this suffices for the prompt ^_^


End file.
